Shoes that contain mechanical springs or other contrivances in a prescribed volume between the foot and the surfaces on which a person is walking or running are known to develop functional problems that results in their nonuse or failure of the devices inserted in the sole to increase comfort, reduce fatigue or increase the athlete performance of the wearer. There are shoes with contrivances in the midsole that provide for cushioning of the foot against shock during a foot strike. This shock reduction can be achieved by various design and engineering techniques. Typically, inventors make use of a multiplicity of metal small diameter wave springs or cone springs. It is a primary objective of this invention to provide a shoe that uses large diameter metal cone springs in the midsole mounted in a manner such that the large diameter terminal end of the spring is proximate the board last. A second objective is provide integral wrist pin throughhole on mount discs in the out sole that allows for viewing of the spring from without while simultaneously providing a lower bearing surface for each in contact therewith. A still further objective is to provide shoe with an insole with stiffness greater than the spring rate of the selected springs such that the insole will not deform against the foot while bearing against the springs. Other objectives will become obvious during the course of the detailed description of the shoe of this invention.